


Hello World!~ Am I On T.V?! | | South Park Reader-Insert

by KitKat_the_Snack



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, I don't wanna input all the relationships rn, because it was my dream, deal with South Park/ Reader for now, karma?, luck, nah, succ, succ has nothing to do with this but, these are basically my dreams not gonna lie, this came to me, wowie, ye boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_the_Snack/pseuds/KitKat_the_Snack
Summary: (I'll probably remake this summary if I can, but this is my first published work on AO3. Also, sorry for the sucky title)I mean maybe ditching your friends to read fanfiction did give you bad karma, but aren't you meant to be given bad luck for that......Maybe all your hard work as a fan really paid off...Not gonna think about that right now. But seriously how does one play off knowing every living detail about someone they've never met before?Yeah, kinda wishing you didn't wish to be in they're world now don't yah?





	1. Regrets, None.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have to use things like (Bff/n) in the beginning because it takes place in the real world (sucky right?) so uh, just know what that means. I'm also refrencing the Tweek x Craig theme song that plays near the end of the episode Tweek x Craig.  
> (Bff/n) means Best friend's name, and I know bff stands for best friend forever, but I'm not gonna put (Bf/n) because BF stands for boyfriend, and we don't want real boyfriends do we? Not me.  
> Also, Imma make a chart for the stuff that's really only in this chapter.  
> Chart 'O Understanding  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> (Bff/n) | Best Friend's name  
> (Bff/SO/N)|Best Friend's Signifigant other's name  
> (N/N) | Nick Name  
> (H/T) |Home Town/ where you live now  
> (O/MS/C)| Old Middle school Crush

You had awaken from your slumber for the hundredth time today, only this time not from over slumber, but from your phone playing the Tweek x Craig theme song, seriously, why would anyone be calling you right now, its a saturda-- Now that you think about it, it seems reasonable.

"Hiya (name)!~" you heard (Bff/n)'s voice chirp through the phone.

"Hng... Hi?" you replied groggily, too tired to complain about the time ~~also realizing that it was already 12 'o clock~~

(Bff/n) ignored your tired state and continued, " I was wondering if you would meet us by the (favorite restaurant in your local mall) in the mall so we could chill."

"Umm, it depends really, who is 'us'?" you questioned them whilst rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. "I really wouldn't go if it means I have to spend time with more than two people."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that (N/N). Its just me, (Bff/SO/N), and (O/MS/C). You know you wanna see your crush!~~" They squealed the last sentence as if they knew you still had a metaphorical boner for that kid. You didn't.

"Why are you hanging out with him? And come on, you know I'm done with real people right now," you sighed into the phone "I prefer my paper cuties!~"

"You can't hide from real relationships forever (name)!" they replied, slight anger seeping through their teeth, "Anyways, you should still chill with us man."

"I don't know. Let me ask my mum/dad/guardian's name" you replied pulling the phone away from you face getting out of bed and walking to your kitchen, seeing a note from your mum/dad/guardian's name.

'Went to work, please don't light the house on fire while I'm gone.'

'wow they must really trust me' you thought to yourself sarcastically as you pulled the phone back to your face. You breathed in through your teeth loudly before speaking "So uh, you see my mum/dad/guardian's name wants me to clean the dishes, vacuum, wipe the counters, ect. so I'm thinking that I can't go." you lied right through your teeth, your house was almost spotless, but you know your pajamas and fanfic were really calling to you right now.

"Aww, that's too bad maybe next weekend?" they said, sad tones bleaching their voice, "Welp anyways, Bye!~" they continued every bit of remorse leaving their voice.

"Goobee!~" you said as (Bff/n) ended the call. Maybe next weekend you'll ditch too... You never know. You were about to go back to your home (your bed) but you received a text saying you had to do otherwise. You giggled at the nickname before responding.

Caretaker (-.-): Go to the grocery store and buy some ice cream for me, the people at work are being buttheads *crying emoji*  
You: Are you really to lazy to find the crying emoji? You could at least say *cri* or ;-;, but no, you gots to say *Crying emoji*. _Get a life, lol._  
Caretaker (-.-): how bout this emoji t(-.-t)?  
You: Hey! it's me and Craig's favorite emoji! Anyways, do I really have to drive all the way to the grocery store and buy you ice cream???  
Caretaker (-.-): yes. I'll transfer money to your card. Now go my slave!~  
You: KK, I'm gonna buy cake too tho.

You quickly ran upstairs bursting through your slightly ajar door, and throwing some clothes on. A pair of (what ever pants you wear) and a long-sleeve T-shirt with a South Park graphic tee over it. After putting your shoes on, you left with your keys, locking the door behind you and hopping into your car. As you sped away, you listened to 'All Star' because _memes._

* * *

Surprisingly, you did not regret what had happened after getting home. I mean who wouldn't regret hiding away for hours reading fanfic? Apparently not you (Or me). But what was even more surprising was what happened when you took a nap with your South Park dolls afterward...

* * *

 

 Your Point of View

 

"Oh Boy, Kyle. I don't think we're in (H/T) anymore..."


	2. Oh No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding yourself in South Park, what will you do?

 

Previously...

* * *

   Surprisingly, you did not regret what had happened after getting home. I mean who wouldn't regret hiding away for hours reading fanfic? apparently not you (Or me). But what was even more surprising was what happened when you took a nap with your South Park dolls afterward...

Your Point of View

"Oh Boy, Kyle. I don't think we're in (H/T) anymore..."

* * *

Your Point of View

"Hmm, maybe this isn't real..." was all you said as you pinched yourself, only to feel no pain. Yep, a dream. ' _I was worried there for a second... well better live out this dream!~_ '

* * *

Third Person

     Yawning you stretched out your body, feeling your hand hit your laptop. "I should check my messenger..." you said to yourself, rolling over on your back to see that the once bright screen had gone into sleep mode. Younswiped your mouse on the screen to awaken the beast, clicking into messenger you see 'BAD-SHIT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH' has messaged you. 'Now who could that be' your tired mind pondered it only for a second before assuming it was (Bff/n), and clicking on it to see that, indeed, it was.

BAD-SHIT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH: Dude, first of all, change my name back to Creamy Meme. Please... Second of all, you're sleeping over at my house tonight, you already ditched me once you aren't again.

Ya'll are turds: Who said I ditched you???

BAD-SHIT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH: Your 'Caretaker' (-.-)

Ya'll are turds: Kk, I guess you figured me out... I've been ditching you to go on digital dates with Doge... ;-; I'm sorry I lied...

BAD-SHIT CRAZY SON OF A BITCH: Yeah, yeah... I'm picking you up in two hours be ready.

Ya'll are turds:I will...

* * *

     After slipping your laptop, laptop charger, a change of clothes, and your phone charger into your extra backpack, putting your phone in your back pocket, you decided another nap would be suitable, seeing as you have and hour and three quarters left to wait. You slipped into your covers, shielding your eyes from the light streaming in from the window, you fell into a slumber, feeling a ripple throughout your body as you fell into your dreams.

* * *

Your Point of View

"Really not this dream again..." I sighed, seeing the old wooden 'South Park' sign for the second time today. My bag was placed in my right hand, almost touching the wet concrete on the ground, making me panic. "AAHhg!" What? Just because this is a dream doesn't mean I won't protect my child (My laptop) from the dangers of the outside world, unlike my parents/parent/guardian, she/he/they let me get a sunburn when I was twelve (*cri evrutiem*). 'Well if that is the sign, that means Cartman's house is only three houses to the right, which means, Kyle's house is five to the right! I should go over there and see if he can help me... Wait, I should pinch myself to see if this really is a dream...' I pinched myself only to feel pain shoot up my arm. My face paled significantly, "WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?!" I screamed, at the time not caring about how the people in my new home would feel about me doing so. I pinched again, and again, only to no avail, it was not numb, or painless. I ~~guess~~ was in South Park.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, but I was bored today, so I updated. Yeah, also tell me if you read "WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?!" in Sheila's voice. You know you did...  
> Please correct any of my spelling errors, grammatical errors, or punctual errors in the comments, thanks!~ ^^


End file.
